


Alternative Universes: In A Nutshell

by Sai Cannopy Cé (Sai_Cannopy)



Category: Gravity Falls, Kingdom Hearts, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 06:18:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13048242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sai_Cannopy/pseuds/Sai%20Cannopy%20C%C3%A9
Summary: A collection of AUs Sai Cannopy Cé has interests in writing/has been writing, and just needs some place to put it down.





	1. Chapter 1

Hello folks! I know y'all are like  _seriously what kind of fic is this talk about boring_ bibbity bop and stuff, but, well, this has been an idea of mine. Essentially, this fella will house the 20 fic ideas I've had for years, and, eventually, I'll add one on my OCs and the worlds for a few of them. Maybe my original works that I've been working on will come to light, and y'all might enjoy it. I ain't sure, but that's for another day.

 

Either ways, here's the deal: this is where I'll write the AU/crossover, a synopsis of the AU/crossover, and then I'll have a little drabble there. If it's already being written/has been written, the link will be provided. If not, and I do have interest in the series, then I'll post a survey saying hey, should I write more for this. Why a survey for you guys? Because 1. I need to know where to limit my creativity (you see how many fics are still going?) and 2. Is it a stupid or a good idea?

 

Yeah, crossovers will be here, sorry for the few fandoms you'll find here, but it's mainly where I've been focusing most of my ideas and works on.


	2. The World Speaks to You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we start off with one of the fics I've been writing currently (and very frequently): The Voice!

**AU:** The World Speaks To You

 

 **Main Characters:** Sora, Riku, Kairi

 

**Synopsis** **:**

Sora is so full of Light that the worlds adore him, just like they do with the Princesses. They "adopt" him as their "beloved child" and try to protect him from the darkness. They see a time where he will be crucial to saving their worlds, their peoples, their entire life from darkness, so they keep him as far as they can from Xehanort (only when he's a child). Sora, in return for being blessed by the worlds, can hear their voices and feel their celestial "bodies". Due to the bond that he has with them, they also trust him with their Keyhole, a vital part of their life force. Thus, Xehanort wants to take him for such information, as well as the possibility that he might understand the worlds of Dreams and Data.

Kairi, too, is able to hear the worlds, but she can only hear Radiant Garden clearly, as she is that world's Princess. (Later, when it becomes Hollow Bastion, it is harder for her to understand what exactly it wants due to the conflicting Light and Darkness within as well as the influence of the Heartless and Ansem.) Due to her bond with the world, she has a very tight friendship with Radiant Garden, and it acts like a knight for her in exchange for that friendship. She can hear the other worlds who have a Princess of Light, but that is to a limit.

Riku can only hear the voices of Darkness, and he has already come to learn to keep it at an arm's length. The darkness, however, does not take kindly to being ignored, and thus attempts to keep him within its grasp. He's able to see darkness come to life as well as the different beings that spawn from it (the Heartless and the Unversed). He does have the ability to hear the voices of the worlds, but it is only their darkness that he can hear. He can hear Vanitas's voices and feelings (since he's pure darkness), but he prefers that he doesn't intrude on someone's life and secrets.

People who are connected to Sora (Xion, Roxas, Ventus, and, to an extent, Vanitas) can only hear whispers of the world. Others, like Aqua, Terra, and such, cannot hear a single bit. Vanitas can only understand his creations, since they are a part of him.

In the Dream Realm, it's the opposite: Kairi cannot hear a single voice due to the worlds being in slumber. Riku can clearly talk to them, though it does deal with the fact that he acted as a Dream Eater to Sora in his dreams. Sora, meanwhile, is haunted by Nightmares and can clearly hear those beings; the Dream Worlds don't trust him due to the fact that Xehanort had a piece of him within Sora, whom they deemed as a danger (even though Sora wanted  _nothing_ to do with him).

In the Data-net, only Roxas, Namine, and Jiminy Cricket can understand them. This is due to their ties with Jiminy's Notebook and the fact that Roxas and Namine lived in the Data-net for some time. Ansem the Wise cannot hear them due to their hatred of him (he turned Kingdom Hearts and Twilight Town into data) and the fact that he planted data within Sora. King Mickey isn't able to hear them due to their natural hesitance towards Wielders as well as the belief that he'll be given too much power.

For the Nobodies, Roxas and Xion can understand the Nobodies a little more, more of their defiance towards the darkness.

The Plan that Xehanort has: Sora is to be used to find the Keyholes and give him access to the worlds' Hearts. There's also his belief that, due to his purity, he'll be able to lead him to Kingdom Hearts if he ever was able to take him to the Realm of Darkness (it would actually be too much for the poor kid to bear, since it's also a ball of pure ~~ENERGY~~ light). Kairi and Riku would still server their original purposes, though he would gain more insight towards the Darkness.

 

 **Link** **:**  http://archiveofourown.org/works/12716658/chapters/29002092 - The Voice


End file.
